The Angel from the Sky
by Merry Sumiko
Summary: An angel has fallen! But why? Will Fairy Tail be able to rescue her? Will Natsu catch her from her fall? Does a certain member of the guild betray the others? Why is all this happening? Is love the cause of everything? (I suck at summaries so sorry for this!) Rated K for safety. Hope you enjoy! (Some people have read this before, but I'm editing - starting fresh!) Merry S.
1. Chapter 1: An Angel Has Fallen

**Hey guys! It's ICHIGOdream here. Yes, I changed my pen-name. No, it's not new. Well, I've been thinking; since I changed my name, I'm going to start over again with this story. I think I got inspired to writing fan fiction again because FAIRY TAIL IS BACK ON AIR! Ehem, anyway, I will edit this to my writing standard now. I will be posting one chapter every Saturday, or Sunday (UCT +8:00). After the 7th ****July, I will be returning to England, so when I do, I'll keep you guys updated on when I'll update my story.**

**Anyway, it's great to see you all again! Looking forward to post more this time (o.o)" and I'll try not to be late, or not post like I did for sooooo many times in the past…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… I wish I did**

* * *

It was around 5:00pm. The sun was blocked from the trees of the forest, but the sky glowed a burning orange, dabbed by soft, distinct marshmallows. Natsu and Happy were returning from a mission. They were getting closer to the city where their guild was found.

"Natsu~! I'm hungry and tired! When are we going to get there?" moaned a blue flying cat, wobbling about in the air. His stomach grumbled and he fell on top of a salmon-haired boy.

"I don't know. It seems we've been walking forever!" sighed Natsu, slouching over and holding onto his stomach.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaa!" a loud scream was then heard from above them. They froze and Happy flew back in the air as Natsu straighten up.

"Natsu…What was that?" asked Happy, looking around; not caring about his hunger.

"I think it came from…" They both looked up. "…abo-" _THUMP!_ A body crashed onto Natsu's.

"Ow…That hurt!" said the figure that just landed onto Natsu. It seemed that it had long flowing hair and was wearing a white off-shoulder dress so it must have been a girl. Natsu was lying on the ground facing upwards with the girl on top of him. He looked carefully and saw….she had…wings? White angel wings!

"Natsu are you alright?" said Happy, flying towards him staring at the body on top of him.

"Hm?" The girl turned around and saw the blue flying cat. "An Exceed? I thought they were only in Edolas? Wait… who's Natsu…?" She then looked down on what she landed on and noticed the salmon-haired boy. "OMG! I'm so sorry!" She got up. "Are you okay?" Natsu didn't reply but got up too. His eyes were covered with his bangs and patted himself off.

"Natsu?" Happy looked a bit worried. He thought that Natsu was angry. He then looked back at the girl, seeing that her hair was blonde and had deep, honey brown eyes. After a few seconds of staring, he noticed her wings. "An angel?" he whispered.

"You… Who are you…" asked Natsu still looking down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to land on you. You see," she turned a little to show her wings but one of them was dripping with blood. "My wing is injured and I couldn't fly anymore so I fell down. I'm sorry!" She then bowed down. Natsu lifted his head and focused on where she was bleeding.

"Are you an…" Natsu didn't dare to say it at first, but he forced himself onwards, "…angel?" he said with a determined voice, looking back to her face which he found was impossible to look away from. Happy watched the two intently…

"Well, um… yes I am…"

Natsu smiled a little and took a step forward to her, making her back away a little.

"P-please don't hurt me… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she whimpered as she raised her hands in defence.

"I won't hurt you," Natsu replied and smiled widely at her, "Don't worry!"

The angel smiled back at him and relaxed herself.

"Then… can you do me a favour?" She looked at him right in the eyes, "Can you not tell anyone that you saw me, or that you know I'm an angel… I don't want people to find me."

"Find you?" he asked.

"Well… I… I'm being searched for I guess…"

"You did something wrong? Killed someone? Is it the Magic Council that's looking for you?"

She shook her head and sighed, looking down at the ground. He then looked towards happy, who shook his head, making Natsu look back at the girl worried.

"I guess I could then." He said after moments of silence. She looked up at him and beamed a gentle smile at him.

"Thank you!" She said and clasped her hands together. She then fell silent for a moment and was like she was thinking of something. He noticed and took another step forward, making her look at him.

"Something you need help with?" He asked, holding out a hand. She bit her lip and stared at him. She nodded.

"I was wondering… If you knew a place I could stay…"

"Don't you have somewhere to stay?"

"Not anymore…"

"Wh-" before he asked, he stopped himself and sighed. "Come with me then. You can join Fairy Tail!" he said, giving her his signature grin.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah! That's our guild," He showed her his mark on his shoulder, "They'll be glad to let you stay!"

She seemed shocked and stared at the boy in front of her. A tear came out of eye and she smiled brighter at him.

"Woah! I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" he looked worried at her again.

She shook her head. "No, thank you! … Please come with me for a while." She grabbed his hand and turned around walking away. "The Exceed can come too!"

Natsu seemed puzzled but followed her anyway, bringing Happy with him. Eventually they arrived at a hill which looked over Magnolia and Natsu could see Fairy Tail from there. The angel sat down on the hill and patted the ground next to her, motioning Natsu to sit down. Natsu sat and looked at her.

"You see, I live up where the clouds are and in a city called Feather Heath." She looked up at the sky. "Ever since I was small, I was always locked up in my house and couldn't go outside for a long time. I was sick and tired of being locked away so now I decided to escape and see different places. My father sent some people to come look for me but I got away from them. I flew away from the city and away from the clouds so I was just flying in the sky. Something then shot my wing and then I fell. That's when I met you."

"Wow… That seems hard… Do you have magic?"

The angel giggled. "Yes I do. Fire to be exact!"

"Awesome! I have fire too! Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Natsu Dragoneel. Oh and I'm a dragon slayer."

The angel giggled once more. "Nice to meet you to. I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I guessed you were a dragon slayer by your scent. So I was right!"

"Wait scent? What do you me-"

"Most dragon slayers have a scent of a dragon that an angel is connected to. I have a feeling to dragon that was with you was Igneel?"

"What… How did you know? And what? Connected to? Do you mean you know where Igneel is?" Happy's eyes widened thinking if she did know then she might be able to help Natsu find him.

"Well, I knew Igneel because my mother was a friend of his before he disappeared so I know his scent and is connected to him that way. And sorry, I don't know where he is."

Natsu then calmed down. "I see… Anyway Luce,"

"Luce?"

"Yep can I call you that?"

"O-okay then."

"Okay! Let's go then!"

"Now?"

"YEAH!"

Happy then popped up. "AYE!"

Lucy's mouth then made an O shape but then smiled.

Natsu then gave her his signature grin and got up. He helped her onto her feet but then stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No it's not that but… what about your wings? What should we do with them?"

"Oh that!" She flapped her wings and they disappeared. "That should do it. But the pain of the wound still hurts."

"That's okay. We'll get Wendy to heal the wound for you."

"Wendy?"

"Yep! She's also a dragon slayer but about 5 years younger than me. She has air magic and can heal people!"

"Ohh. Hang on. How old are you?"

"17!" and grinned.

"Same as me!" and she smiled.

"Now let's go were wasting our time!"

"Okay!"

"Oh and by the way, he's Happy." Said Natsu pointing at the blue cat which was flying ahead of them.

"Yeah I can see he is. He's smiling."

"No, no I mean his name is Happy."

"Oh." Then Natsu grabbed her hand and started running down hill and towards Fairy Tail.

"Wait for us Happy!" shouted Natsu.

"Aye!" said a distant echo.

Once they were at the guild. Two big red doors was in front of them.

"Here we are!" said Natsu panting a little from all the running.

"I wonder what they'll think of me…" she whispered to herself then looked at the boy next to her, "Um Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Weirdo. Of course they will. Don't worry about it."

Lucy felt relieved and nodded. _Would they all like me?_

* * *

**Dum da rum duum~! Chapter 1 edit finished! I haven't made HUGE changes but to the people who have read this story before, maybe you can see where I've changed it…**

**Oh oh, and if you're new to this story… I hope you'll stay for next week! (If you like this ;D)**

**See you next time~**

**Merry S. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back!

**Muahahaha it's a SATURDAY! Welcome back to the second chapter of -drumrolls- The Angel from the Sky! Yeah I know, the name if this story is a bit lame but hey ho! I want to thank everyone so far who have made this story favourite or on their alerts! I really respect that and I hope you will keep reading for further updates!**

**Oh and another thing is, I'm not that fussy with reviews but it would be nice to have a couple of them! They're a bit like the medicine for me that'll keep me writing for you guys, but if there's not much reviews, I don't mind~ I'll still write for you all because I love you~ Haha!**

**Anyway, thank you again~ :D**

* * *

Natsu opened the large, red doors and strode in with Happy. Lucy followed behind them, hesitating to make any eye contact with people.

"Tadaima minna!" shouted Natsu.

"Welcome back!" replied most of the guild.

"Natsu~! You're back!" said a short white-haired girl, running towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Yep I am. You can get off me now, Lisanna."

Lucy looked at the couple and couldn't help but feel some sort of pain. _Is my wing starting to hurt again…?_ Lucy then took the chance and quickly glanced around. Everyone in the guild seemed to act normal as if she wasn't there. Lisanna got off Natsu and went back to the bar.

"Welcome back Natsu. Oh and Happy too!" smiled a girl with longer white hair, wiping on a wine glass. Happy then flew over to the bar and started eating a fish Lisanna gave him. Lucy was a bit nervous to the unfamiliar place and tugged on Natsu's shirt from the back.

"Natsu…" whispered Lucy.

Natsu turned around and grabbed her arm, giving her a warm smile.

"Like I said don't worry. Come on I'll show you to the master." Lucy then nodded. The two whited haired mages couldn't help but stare and wonder who that girl was though they thought they'll leave questions until later.

Natsu took Lucy upstairs where the master's office was and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Lucy backed away a little but Natsu grasped her tighter.

"You want to join here don't you?" Lucy looked at him. She had the word nervous written over her face and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm here with you so stop worrying." Lucy then nodded. Natsu pushed the door open and walked in with Lucy.

"Ah! Natsu! It seems your back! How did the mission go?" A small figure was sitting on a large, black-leather chair.

"It went great Jii-chan! And there's someone I'd like you to meet. She wants to join this guild." Lucy was hiding behind Natsu so she couldn't see the master and vies versa. Natsu sighed and grabbed her waist and pulled her forward. "This is-"

"Lucy!" said the small figure. Lucy blinked and stared at the master. She gasped.

"Makarov Sensei!" said Lucy.

"Eh? Do you know each other?" questioned Natsu standing there, hands still around Lucy's waist.

"Long time no see sensei!"

"Yes it has been long. How are you child?"

"Are you two even listening to me?" said Natsu getting a little irritated.

"I could be better."

"You're out of the house? Did your father let you?"

"Um Hello? I'm still here you know!" Natsu started waving his hands about, letting go of the blonde.

"No. I had to escape. I didn't want to be trapped in there anymore. I hope you understand."

"I see. So Natsu says you want to join. Is that right?"

"Yes. He's been a lot of help." Natsu gave up and walked away, arms crossed. He sat on a chair near the door and watched them, keeping his arms in the same position.

"That's good to hear. He doesn't normally bring people to the guild. Anyway, here, I have a stamp to mark that your part of our guild. What colour would you want it and where?"

"Um can I have a white one and on my right hand here, please." She lifted her hand and the mark was stamped on.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy."

"Okay now that's settled can you answer my question. How do you know each other?" said Natsu impatiently, sitting upright from his leaning position.

Lucy giggled a little and said "Well when I was 5. Makarov sensei used to teach me magic. That was the only time where I was allowed to go outside."

Natsu made an O shape with his mouth and smiled but inside he felt sad for her because she never experienced much of the outside world when she was young.

"Lucy. Why don't you now go downstairs with Natsu and meet some people?"

Lucy nodded at him turned to Natsu.

"Yosh! Time to introduce people to you Luce!" with that they said goodbye to the master and went downstairs.

"Those two will get along really well." Said the master looking at a photo on his desk. "Your daughter has joined and her new life will begin now. You must be proud of her Layla Heartfillia."

As they were walking downstairs they heard a big crash. They then ran to see what it was.

"Why would you say that?! Natsu would never cheat on me!" shouted a voice.

"You're not even dating. You're just a sister to him." said another but calmer.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Natsu and Lucy then saw the whole scene. They saw that it was and argument between Lisanna and the girl who looked similar but had longer hair.

"Look. He's here now. Why don't you ask him?"

"Natsu are you cheating on me?" shouted Lisanna.

"I'm not even going out with you!" replied Natsu.

"But you know I love you!" said Lisanna again.

"Um. Excuse me…"said Lucy quietly, not wanting to butt in but still did, "If he doesn't accept your feelings… It doesn't mean he's yours…"

"Wh-" Before Lisanna could protest, the other woman walked forward up to Lucy.

"Never mind her. Hey there, I'm Mirajane! You can call me Mira." Lucy looked up at the beautiful white haired girl and smiled. "You are?"

"Um, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy replied in a whisper.

"Lucy Heartfillia?" another voice spoke but it was rough and came from a male.

"Yes I'm," Lucy turned towards the voice and her eyes widened. "Laxus-nii!"

"Laxus-nii?" said the whole guild.

"So it is you. I thought you weren't allowed out of your house." He spoke again.

"I … um…"

"What's this?" questioned Mira. "Do you two know each other?"

"I had a feeling about this." Said Natsu sighing.

"What do you mean?" it was Lisanna's time to talk.

"Luce knows the master so she must know the master's grandson right?"

"Y-yeah…" said Lucy.

"Anyway, time for you to meet some people that you HAVEN'T met before." said Natsu.

Lucy nodded as Natsu grabbed her by the hand again and took her around the guild ,making a certain short white haired girl storm to a corner. Lucy was shy but met a lot people like Levy, who loved books, Cana, who always drunk beer, Gray, Natsu's enemy, also the stripper, Erza, the strongest girl, Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, Romeo, another fire mage, Juvia, the one addicted to Gray, Loke, the player and Wendy, the girl Natsu said could help her with her wound.

Three hours past very quickly and It was about 8:00pm. Many were tired and went home but most were still in the guild. Natsu told Wendy about Lucy and about her wound. Lucy didn't want anyone else to know that she was an angel at the moment but knew she had to tell them someday. That's why Wendy kept it a secret for the time being.

Lucy was sitting on a chair near to the bar and Natsu was sitting with her. She couldn't help but feel someone staring at her. She looked and saw that it was Lisanna. Lisanna walked over to her.

"Lucy, How are you connected to Natsu?" said Lisanna trying to keep calm.

"Well, I-"

"Why Natsu? Why did you bring a girl here?"

"She needed help so I helped her." He replied, feeling a bit concerned about Lucy so he sat next to her.

"Haha! Help? What help? She seems perfectly fine to me!"

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered. "Do you think I should tell them…?"

Natsu thought a little and nodded but also added "It's up to you." Lucy nodded back. She turned to face Lisanna and then looked at everyone in the guild. Everyone seemed to be focusing on her at that moment. She was nervous. Never had she been in a situation where she could do what she wanted herself… was it really time to tell her secret? Straight after she just joined? What would happen after? Would she get kicked out; sent back? Never mind… She would have Natsu by her side right? He helped her… maybe they would…

"Are you sure about that Lucy?" Laxus started walking down the stairs from the S-class section. He knew that she was in trouble so she had to keep the secret.

Lucy hesitated but then nodded.

"Okay then. I won't stop you." Laxus then found a chair and sat on it.

"Well, um, you see, I'm an," she then spread her wings "an angel. And I need help because people are after me. At that time I had a wound on my wing as well but Natsu helped me and Wendy healed it for me." She then smiled a little, bowing down at everyone. They all gasped but then were talking about how pretty her wings were or that a real angel was with them. Lisanna then stood there, staring at her. She was shaking. She couldn't believe what she saw.

_An angel? No. I couldn't have lost to an angel could I? Well it's obvious. She reminds me of that angel who was here years ago... That angel looked a lot like Lucy but was older. Her name was Layla, I think. She used to come to this guild once in a while but died. I didn't know angels could die… Well that's good enough information for me! _She thought.

"I hate you!" she whispered.

"Did you say something Lisanna?" asked Lucy.

"I HATE YOU!" Lisanna screamed. Everyone was shocked. Natsu didn't know what to say. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU GET NATSU AND I DIDN'T? Answer my last question. How are you connected to Natsu?"

"Um, we're just friends that met today and when you say connected do you mean that-" Natsu placed his hand over Lucy's mouth and whispered by her ear "Don't tell her that part. She'll get even angrier." Lucy nodded in response.

There was silence. No one spoke for the next 5 minutes. Everyone seemed completely off until the doors opened.

"Where's the girl?"

* * *

**Ja jaaaan~ Yay :D Chapter 2 edited! Once again, not a lot of changes were made but still! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next weekend with Chapter 3~**

**Merry S.**


	3. Chapter 3: Karuga Deathnight

**Yohoo minna~ :D How are you today? Me? I'm pissed… I had to babysit last night and the children messed up the house… then what's worse is that I have to clean it up… Even so… Here's the chapter! I think this chapter has the least edits so far and I transferred some of the text from chapter 4 (old) into this chapter because I think this chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the other two… SO HERE IT IS :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Don't make me repeat again!" A man with a black mask and a red cape stood there.

"Who are you?" asked a scarlet haired mage who goes by the name Erza.

"Me?" he smirked and took of his cape. "I am Karuga Deathnight." He was wearing a red pirate-like top and black pants. A big scar could be seen on the right of his arm going all the way up to his elbow. His hair was brown and was half covered with a black scarf. "Now hand her over!"

"She's our nakama and we'll never hand her to you!" Everyone stood up, ready to fight.

"Don't minna. I'll take care of this guy." Lucy stepped in front of Karuga and glared at him.

"Luce. It's dangerous. Let me handle-" Natsu was cut off…

"No Natsu. I'm grateful that you've helped me this much but it's time I did something. I always kept running away from my fears but now I must face them!"

"Luce…"

"Hahaha! The girl herself wants to defeat me! Well, let's see you try but don't forget, you lose then you leave this place." Lucy gulped but nodded. Everyone was surprised and tried to walk forward but a golden barrier suddenly separated them from Lucy and the enemy. They then noticed the barrier was made by Lucy.

"I told you guys. I'll handle this."

"Yeah yeah! Like you can defeat me!" then a pair of black wings spread on his back. Lucy gasped.

"You're a dark angel! Why would my father hire an angel like you? We light angels and you dark angels are arch enemies. Why would he-"

"Shut your chit chat!" A spear then appeared in his hand and shot it towards Lucy.

"Luce! Watch out!"

"Flaming rocket!" Lucy shouted and a heap of fire targeted the spear and burnt it to crisp. She smiled. "Don't underestimate my power Karuga!" Lucy then flapped her wings and she flew upwards. Karuga followed her but then froze when she disappeared.

"Darn it! Come out come out, Blondie!" and suddenly Lucy popped behind him where he didn't notice and shot another flaming rocket. Karuga fell to the ground and the members started cheering. She drew out a bow and arrow from flames and aimed it at him.

"I win…" she whispered, letting go of the arrow. Karuga flinched and growled at her. Then he took of his mask to reveal two black circles on his cheeks. "Death fog!" a black mist covered the guild but only the part that was inside the barrier that Lucy made.

"I don't think so Blondie!"

Lucy tried to escape the mist but it was useless. She fell to the floor and her barrier disappeared along with her flame arrow. The fog slowly cleared and the guild members could see Lucy. She was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Luce!" Natsu then ran to her.

"I guess….I wasn't his match…"coughed Lucy.

"Hahaha! So, now you're coming with me!" smirked Karuga.

"In your dreams! She's never going with you!" shouted Natsu, "Don't worry Luce. I'll protect you!" with that he picked her up bridal style and ran out of the guild.

"Running away? Hah! You are so weak! Now hand her over! She said if she lost I could take her!" Karuga was about to run after them when Gray, Erza and Gajeel blocked the way.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Gray.

"You have to get through us first!" said Erza.

"Gehe! This is going to be fun!" said Gajeel.

"I see then. Take this! Death fog!"

"Oh no…it's the one he used on Lucy!" said Erza, "Be careful everyone!" Everyone started coughing and when the mist finally disappeared again, Karuga had vanished.

"He's escaped!" said Gray.

"Well don't just stand there! We mustn't let him get her!" Laxus said, standing outside the door and shouting at them.

"Laxus?"

"She's like a sister to me so we must get her back…" said Laxus quietly.

"Who knew he had this side to him?" said Gajeel.

"Shut up! We must focus!" shouted Laxus.

"Right. Let's go!" said Gray.

"Come on we must hurry! He might have caught up with Natsu and Lucy already!" shouted Erza, looking around to see if Natsu and Lucy were nearby.

"Titania has a point. I'll go ahead!" said Laxus. In a flash of lightening… literally, Laxus bolted ahead of them, leading the four behind him.

* * *

**LUCY AND NATSU**

Lucy out of breath. Her heavy breathing was a bad sign to Natsu so he couldn't help but worry. _That mist must really have affected her. _

"Natsu…Please…Can you burn my throat…" whimpered Lucy.

"What?" he heard what she said but was too shocked to fully get the message into his head.

"Burn my throat Natsu…Please!" she said again in plead, louder so that he understood it clearer.

"But…" Natsu then stopped. They were at the river where a large tree stood.

"Natsu…Please!" Natsu didn't reply but looked around to check if there was anyone following them and then placed her down to let her rest on the tree.

"Natsu…Ple-" He placed his hand over her mouth to stop her talking so that she would listen to him.

"Luce. If I burn you, you'll be more hurt." Slowly he removed his hand, thinking that she agreed with what he said. He was wrong.

"I don't care…If you burn my throat…the poison from the mist…would burn away…That mist… affected me…because I'm… an angel…" she panted.

"I don't want to hurt you Luce. I never want to hurt you."

"Natsu…You have no choice…Please… just burn my throat…"

"There must be another way Lucy! There must be!"

"Well…There is…."

"What is it? It doesn't involve me hurting you right?"

"It's…" Hesitating, she whispered out the answer, "A kiss…."

Natsu stood there silent for a while, looking at the ground. He then looked at Lucy. She was in pain. So much pain that he couldn't bare it. She couldn't stop panting and clutched the area on her chest above her heart.

"Natsu…"

"Alright I know what to do." He said finally.

A flash of lightning then appeared behind a bush and turned into Laxus. He noticed Karuga wasn't there so he knew he was early. Erza, Gray and Gajeel then ran towards him.

"Are we early?" asked Erza.

Laxus nodded but then put a finger to his lips telling them to stay silent. They were confused so they looked at what he was looking at.

Lucy was panting harder and clutched her heart even tighter.

"Natsu…"

* * *

**Sweet guys :D! You read it all the way to the end without clicking away! I guess I have a chance at writing stories! xD **

**Thanks for reading, and again I don't mind if you rate or review but that would be very kind of you to! :) **

**I hope to see you next time on The Angel from the Sky~**

**Merry S.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**I'm sorry guys, its 2-3 day's late… I'm not in the mood for editing so… sorry if this isn't edited that well… you see, I keep being called a liar when I'm not lying. I try to prove my point but everyone is going against me… I wish I had someone to talk to about this… At least I got you guys 3 You don't mind if I sometimes spill my thoughts and what's going on in my life a few times in my author's note right? And to be honest, you don't have to read it either so don't worry.**

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy.**

* * *

_Last time: _

_"There must be another way Lucy! There must be!"_

_"Well…There is…."_

_"What is it? It doesn't involve me hurting you right?"_

_"It's…" Hesitating, she whispered out the answer, "A kiss…."_

_Natsu stood there silent for a while, looking at the ground. He then looked at Lucy. She was in pain. So much pain that he couldn't bear it. She couldn't stop panting and clutched the area on her chest above her heart._

_"Natsu…"_

"_Alright I know what to do." He said finally._

_A flash of lightning then appeared behind a bush and turned into Laxus. He noticed Karuga wasn't there so he knew he was early. Erza, Gray and Gajeel then ran towards him._

_"Are we early?" asked Erza._

_Laxus nodded but then put a finger to his lips telling them to stay silent. They were confused so they looked at what he was looking at._

_Lucy was panting harder and clutched her heart even tighter._

_"Natsu…"_

"Don't talk." He knelt down on one knee in front of her. Lucy nodded but winced in pain. He gently grabbed her chin.

"Natsu…What are you-" she was cut off when a pair of warm lips smashed onto hers. Her lips began to feel numb and he was burning her, but in a good way. She felt the warm tingle coming from her lips down to her throat.

The spies behind the bush saw the whole scene. They were shocked and embarrassed from peeking at them but Laxus just smirked.

"Looks like sis has grown up." He whispered.

Lucy's eyes widened but then felt a little tired. Her eyes slowly started closing. The pain was finally going away._ He did it. But why kiss me? He could have burned my throat but he…_ she drifted away into a slumber_ …Thank you._

Natsu then slowly parted from her noticing that she was sleeping. He smiled._ I did it! I…wait I kissed her… it felt good…what would she do when she wakes up? I wonder where she lives though. She never told me… I can't take her home and if I go back to the guild…That Karuga guy might be still there…_ He then heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there!" he shouted.

"Smooth move flamehead!" said Gray who popped up.

"You!"

"We're here too." Said Gajeel also popping up with Erza and Laxus.

"You all saw that?"

"Yep!" they said in unison.

"What!"

"Before we discuss anything else. I have a feeling Karuga might find us soon if we don't move it, so we need to take her somewhere safe." Said Laxus

"Okay but where?" asked Erza.

"His place." Replied Laxus pointing at Natsu.

"M-my place?"

"Yep. I heard that you live outside Magnolia and have an extra room at your place so that could be where she stays from now one since she doesn't have anywhere else to go!"

"Um…well…Yeah it's true but…"

"Do you have a problem with that?" said Erza giving him a death glare. Natsu gulped.

"Nope I'm fine. L-let's go!" stuttered Natsu. He went over to Lucy and picked her up again. Then he suddenly remembered what happened a minute ago and blushed red as a tomato. The others laughed but Natsu then stormed off so they followed him.

* * *

**AT HIS NATSU'S HOUSE**

It was warm inside Natsu's house. It looked like a cottage but with two floors. A sign at the front said 'Natsu & Happy'. They went inside the extra room Natsu had and he placed her down on the bed.

"Soo…" said Natsu.

"Okay. Now we're here, tell us what happened and why did you kiss her?" said Gajeel bluntly.

"Well…" and he told them what happened. They all nodded.

"You could've just burned her." Laxus said.

"I'm not that heartless!" said Natsu.

"Lucky for you, she'll forget that kiss."

"Really? Why? How?" Laxus shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I just know she'll forget it."

"So she _might_ know -"

"It was in a book. Don't get your hopes up on her remembering."

"I see." He lowered his head so no one could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

"Mmmh…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep. They all turned to face her.

"Natsu, look after her." said Laxus. "She's going to wake up with a really bad fever."

"What? How do you know that?" asked Natsu.

"Research."

"You research?" asked Gray, laughing but then got a beating from the blonde haired guy.

"Well it sounds good to me. Natsu, you will be looking after Lucy. Don't you dare do anything stupid!" said Erza.

"A-aye!" Natsu replied.

"Let's leave it to him and go back." Said Erza. Then the other 3, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus, followed her out the door.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll get you better." And he climbed into the bed to warm her up.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Natsu woke up. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light from the sun and saw the beautiful blonde in front of him snuggled up in his chest. He smiled. But then he noticed her uneven breathing. Oh no. That poison hasn't come back has it? He then touched her forehead. _Ouch. That actually burned me. Wow! This is bad. Oh I remember Laxus talking about this. "She's going to wake up with a really bad fever." Alright then! Guess it's up to me now!_ He then got up slowly, making sure he didn't wake up the girl and rushed straight to the bathroom to get a small towel and a tub of water. He brought it to the room as quickly as he could and placed it down on the floor next to the bed where Lucy lay.

"Natsu…" moaned Lucy, turning over to face him but keeping her eyes shut. "Why do I feel so terrible all of a sudden?"

"You have a really high fever Luce." Lucy then tried to get up but Natsu pushed her back down.

"Don't get up. Stay down. Here." He then placed the towel over her forehead.

"Thank you, Natsu." And she drifted back off to sleep. A few moments after staring at the beauty sleeping in front of him. He heard a voice.

"Natsu!"

* * *

**So then, as before, I added some context from the old chapter 5 to make this chapter a bit longer. I still think it's quite short… x.x I don't know…**

**Anyway, sorry again for the delay, and I'll see you this weekend! As always I don't mind if you rate or review, but if you do, I really appreciate it! Thanks~**

**Merry S.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy!

**Heya guys! Guess what… I have been feeling more depressed lately… too much stress from school and a guy who is really annoying me… **

**I'm so glad I have you guys though… Seeing that you guys have clicked "favourite" or "follow" makes me feel that I actually have people supporting me! You guys are my inspiration to writing 3**

**Quick head's up. This chapter is the shortest chapter so far, and probably will be for the whole of the story, since I don't want to extract some writing from Chapter 6 because it's more interesting this way. So… yeah…**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

He then turned around seeing Happy there.

"Happy! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, moron! And also Erza told me you're looking after Lucy. Is she okay?" asked Happy, seeming to be very worried.

"Yeah but she's got a really bad fever." Replied Natsu, motioning towards the bed. Happy then flew over above the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. I think I will go to Wendy or Mirajane to ask for some help. Do you mind staying here for a little while? I'll be back as soon as possible." Said Natsu.

"Aye sir!

"Thanks buddy! Oh and also could you replace the towel every ten minutes so it can stay cool and if she wakes up tell her I'll be back as soon as I can? And-"

"Natsu you're wasting your time. You're too worried about Lucy. Don't worry about it. I'll look after her whilst you're gone so it'll be fine." said Happy, taking a bite out of a fish he just pulled from his bag. Natsu grinned.

"Alright pal! I'll be back soon!" and with that he left.

_Oh man. Luce is gonna be okay, right? Well she has Happy with her and I told him everything he had to do so she should be fine… Geez, I'm so worried… What if something happens when I'm gone. Argh! Focus Natsu! You're getting medicine and help so it'll be fine. But…but what if Karuga finds her…or maybe something even worse like a blonde-haired-girl-eating-monster?! No…I'm over reacting. Everything should be fine. Okay almost at the guild…almost there…._ And then he was there. He stood there for a second but then pushed open the doors.

"Yo. Morning guys!"

"Natsu?" said the whole guild.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Natsu.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after Lucy?" asked Mirajane who was cleaning a glass at the bar.

"Yeah but I was wandering if you could-"

"NATSU!" Lisanna came in from the back door and jumped on top of Natsu.

"Oh hey Lisanna." Said Natsu, pushing her off him. "Look I'm in a hurry so I can't chat at the moment."

"What? Why?"

"Lucy has a bad fever and I gotta get some medicine to help her."

"Oh…..Why Natsu?" whispered Lisanna

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care so much about her? You only met her yesterday."

"I um…"

"Lisanna. We told him to look after Lucy, so don't get so angry." Said Laxus coming down from the stairs.

"We?" replied .

"Me, Gajeel, Gray and Erza."

"Tch. Okay..." Lissana grunted and walked away, going to her sister.

"Natsu! Why are you here? How's Lucy? Is she okay? Why did you leave her? Shouldn't you with her now?" asked Levy, who came rushing into the guild with Jet and Droy behind her.

"Woah! Woah!" Natsu raised his hands in defence mode and took a step back. "Calm down. Happy's looking after her for a while. I'm just getting some stuff for Luce and yeah she's fine." He said, getting a sigh of relief from Levy. Natsu then walked over to Mirajane.

"So, um, back to the point, can you give me some medicine or something that could help her?"

Mira giggled and handed him a small box saying 'Fever Fever'. He took it and smiled.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE WITH LUCY AT THE MOMENT!" said a booming voice that stepped into the guild.

"E-Erza…"

"Well? Answer me!"

"I just came here to get some medicine."

"What about Lucy? Is she alone?"

"Um s-she's fine. Happy is looking after her."

"NATSU!" another voice then came flying into the guild.

"HAPPY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Natsu, sudden panic rising in him.

"L-lu…Lucy! She's missing!"

"WHAT?! I thought I told you to look after her!"

Tears poured down from Happy's face.

"I… I…I accidently fell asleep and when I woke up. She wasn't there!" Happy cried louder.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE DIMWIT!" shouted Erza punching Natsu in the face. "IF YOU WERE THERE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE!" Natsu kept silent for a moment. His fist scrunched together. In his right hand he crushed the box but didn't damage the medicine.

_I knew something bad was going to happen. I'm so stupid! Stupid! I got to look for her. I've got to find her._ Natsu then ran out the guild._ I'm coming Luce._

* * *

**So yeah… Tada~?**

**I don't know to be honest! Was that good? Bad? … I'm seriously clueless at the moment…**

**Anyway thanks for reading~ Rate and Review… if you want!**

**Merry S.**


End file.
